Jealousy
by Asiramx
Summary: Darkfic! Oneshot! When Howard gets stanked, things go wrong, horribly wrong.


This came into mind not longer after Death Of A Ninja.

Enjoy.

I will fix any errors later.

* * *

Howard is seething, He is watching the Ninja on television yet another stanked monster attacking the school, earlier this morning a classmate had been stanked after being a victim of a nasty prank, nope it wasn't Bucky. It was a student he had never seen before; the schools evacuated the students and were sent home early today. Randy as usual, had to go Ninja and save the day. Because of the stanked monster, Howard's plans to hang out with Randy were cancelled.

The Ninja is seen standing on top of the school, everybody praised him for his bravery; they praised him for being a hero. Howard sat there watching, though he isn't aware of it, he is slowly becoming jealous of his best friend, why couldn't he be the Ninja? Why couldn't he save the day? It wasn't fair. All he did was sit in the sidelines while his friend had all the fun, What's worst is worrying about his friend when he takes too long to come back from fighting, he tends to substain serious injuries that were inflicted on him during battle.

"Stupid stanked monster...Stupid Ninja...Stupid Randy..." Howard mumbled under his breath.

His cell phone rang, Howard groaned and digs deep into the sofa to retrieve it, he pulled the phone out from under the mattress and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Sup bro!" Randy greeted.

"Oh hey Cunningham, Back already?" Howard asked, "That was pretty quick."

"Yeah, it was pretty easy." Howard can't help but frown a little, He always says this so Howard wouldn't worry about him, but his wounds always told a different story.

"Up for some videogames?" Randy asked, "I promise I won't go NNS this time."

"Alright you're on." Howard said already in a better mood.

All week, The only thing Howard heard about was the Ninja, The Ninja did this or The Ninja did that or how Bruce the Ninja was. It was the same thing every day; And Howard grew tired of it, Randy was busy all week due to Mcfists Robots attacking the students.

The two entered the cafeteria and sat at their usual spots.

Randy looked at Howard and noticed something odd about Howard, he wasn't talking much, he wasn't laughing as much as he used to be, he wasn't being...Howard... This got him concerned. He noticed Howard playing with his food, he wasn't eating it. He was the only one out of the whole school who ate the cafeteria food and actually liked it.

Randy tapped him on the shoulder.

Howard turned around, "What is it Cunningham?"

"You okay bro? You've been acting wonky all week."

Howard sighed deeply, "Nothing."

"Don't tell me nothing bro, there's something wrong."

"It's _nothing_." Howard said growing impatient with his friend.

"I'll find out." Randy said, "Just tell me, what the problem is?"

"You really want to know what the problem is?" Randy nodded; he inched closer to his friend.

"It's you!"

"Me?" Randy asked surprised, "What did I do wrong?"

"YOU BEING THE NIN-"

Randy covered his mouth before he can even finish his sentence; he grabbed his arm and drags him outside the cafeteria from prying eyes.

"What the juice was that for?!" Randy yelled at him.

"I'm sorry okay?"

"No bro! You almost told everybody my secret!"

"Well then stop being the Ninja then!" Howard raised his voice.

"You know I can't do that!"

"I need you Cunningham..." Howard said calming down only slightly.

"Norrisville needs me, Howard. This isn't only about you." Randy sighed at him, "I'm sorry."

Howard said nothing to him; Randy rested his hand on his shoulder.

The bell rang signaling the students that lunch is over, Randy moves his hand from Howard's shoulder and starts to head down the hall, he stops when Howard isn't following.

"Are you coming?"

Howard nods, "Yeah give me a minute or so."

Randy gives him a concerned look before heading off to class, Howard watched his friend leave. He leaned against one of the lockers, what was he thinking? He can't believe he was being so selfish, Randy was right, Norrisville needs him, and it's just not about him anymore. He just wants to spend time with his friend, is that so hard?

Green stank circled around Howard before it entered his body, Howard started to feel weird. He looks at his hands that started to become claws. He panicked, His brown eyes turned yellow, then everything went dark.

He let a loud howl

The classmates heard the howl, tension filled the room. The alarm went off signaling the students to get out of the school and fast, everybody scrambled up and took off; leaving their possessions.

Randy sighed and got out his mask and turned into the Ninja,

he rushes out of the classroom and looks down the hallway, The locker doors were either broken in half or on the floor. The stanked monster took notice of Randy and rushed towards him, Randy got out his Ninja tripping balls and threw them on the ground, the monster slipped and hit the wall hard leaving a huge hole on the wall.

Randy scanned at the monster and took notice of Howard's shirt, he backed up.

"Howard? No, No, No-"

Howard let out scream before getting up again; he is barely damaged despite being slammed into a wall, he claws at Randy leaving a huge gash on his chest.

Randy winced and continued to back up; he got out his Katana from his suit and sliced at his arm.

"Howard, I know you're in there." Randy said trembling, "Just fight it."

Howard grabbed Randy and slammed him into one of the lockers, Randy held his head and got out of the locker, Howard swung his hand again. Randy slashes at his hand leaving a mark on his arm, Howard started bleeding, but didn't return back to normal.

A pink arrow pointed to Howard proceeded by a red circle, Randy looked closer to see what the Nomicon had to say.

_"Don't reason with him." _The book said bluntly.

Randy tightened his grip on his sword, he dashes towards Howard with full speed and plunged his sword deep into Howard's chest, Howard wailed in pain, it didn't sound like the monster anymore, it sounded like Howard.

"Howard? Oh no, no, no, no...I can't do this. I can't-"

Howard pinned Randy down while he was off guard, Randy finally registers what had happened to him, but it was too late. Howard claws at Randy's chest and digs deeper into Randy's wound, Randy let out a blood curling scream, Howard stops clawing at him when he heard the screaming; A pool of blood surrounded Randy.

The stank left Howard's body and he returned back to normal, he rubbed his head and looked over at Randy, he paled and rushes over to him. He took off his mask and stuffed it into his pocket; He brings Randy close to him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it! RANDY SPEAK TO ME!"

Randy looked at him and he closes his eyes.

Howard screames for help, within minutes staff approached Howard, they didn't ask what happened due to them focusing their attention on Randy, Paramedics arrived in minutes.

"His pulse is weak." The Paramedic said.

They separated Howard from Randy, and they strapped Randy on to a stretcher. The Paramedics put Randy and Howard in the ambulance, and it drove off quickly. Howard cried for his friend all the way to the hospital.

* * *

Randy woke up hours later, he got up but felt a huge pain on his chest, he looked around the room and noticed he is in the hospital, He noticed Howard's face planted on the side of his bed, he must of been there for quite some time; Randy rubs his back.

Howard looks up immediately when he felt a hand on his back and smiles at him happily, "Bro! You're alive!"

Randy grinned at him, "Howard honestly, have a little faith in me, I don't go down that easily."

"Listen Cunningham, I'm sorry on what happened today. I let my jealousy get in the way."

Randy waved his hand dismissvely, "It's okay bro, I would be jealous too. Did anybody ask about what happened?"

"At first? No. But I told them later on that we ran into a fight between the Ninja and the stanked monster, they bought it." Howard explained to him, "And I hid the mask before anybody could find out about you."

"Thanks bro, you're the best."

Howard looks away.

"Bro, don't let it get to you or you'll be stanked again."

Howard looks back at him and nods, "Bros?"

"Bros."


End file.
